


Mothering Sunday

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Molly's favorite day of the year because the whole family is together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothering Sunday

After the war ended, Molly made a big fuss out of having all her children at Sunday dinner every week now that the entire family is together again, though most of them are no longer living at home. Though now that they’re all married with children of their own, that’s no longer practical. However, there’s one Sunday where every single Weasley is present and it’s Molly’s favorite day of the year.

It’s never been about the presents – she always preferred money to be spent on the children instead of her – but about what the day represents. It may be called Mothering Sunday, but to Molly it’s always been about family. After all, one can’t be a mother without children, whether by blood or by marriage. She does have to share her children with their mothers-in-law, but the important part is that everyone’s arrived by dinner.

Percy, Oliver and their children are the first to arrive every year, shortly after breakfast. He’d deny it if pressed, but Molly knows that it’s Percy’s way of making up both for the time they weren’t on speaking terms and the fact that his and Oliver’s busy careers mean they attend fewer Sunday dinners than his children. He always helps her prepare dinner, though Molly keeps him far away the stove, catching her up on what her grandchildren have been up to since their last visit.

As everyone else arrives there’s a steady stream of people into and out of the kitchen, but they all know better than to linger. Percy’s the only one Molly ever lets help, something which the rest are confused by, but most of the time also grateful for. Percy’s not the only one trying to make up for lost time, though Molly’s even less to admit it.

Bill and his family nearly always arrive less than half an hour before dinner, mostly because the children take after Nymphadora in everyway but looks, though their eldest is also a metamophagus. Chaos always accompanies them, so Molly doesn’t mind their almost-tardiness. They rarely miss a Sunday dinner, so it’s not like she’s lacking in time with them.

With so many people present, dinner is always on the verge of disaster, but the adults always have their wands at the ready to keep serving dishes from ending up on the floor. Unfortunately, nothing prevents a small child from wearing as much as they eat, though fortunately it’s not Molly’s problem anymore.

After dinner there are presents, no matter how much that Molly protests that they aren’t necessary. They’re mostly from her grandchildren and mostly handmade, which to her are the best kind of presents. While the grandchildren have her distracted, everyone elses the cleanup, though Molly always has to rewash some of the dishes the next day – typically the ones Ron was in charge of. By that time it’s getting late and everyone needs to get home so the little ones can be put to bed. The house is too quiet with everyone gone and Molly looks forward to the next time its so chaotic.


End file.
